


Desperate Times

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Charles Tucker III is desperate to tell his captain, Jonathan Archer, his true feelings. (06/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Captain Jonathan Archer strode quickly to his chief engineer's quarters. Charles "Trip" Tucker should have been off-duty but he called Archer to his quarters asking to see him. And didn't he sound upset too. Archer had some nasty suspicions as to what Trip's problem might be but he didn't dare think of them.

He finally arrived at Trip's quarters and rang the bell. Trip's voice, though on the other side of the door still sounded shaky. "Is that you, Cap'n?"

Archer blushed. Trip was the only member of the crew to not pronounce the "t" in the word "Captain." The way he said it, it almost seemed like a pet name. "I'm here, Trip."

The door opened and Archer made his way into the cramped and dim quarters. The door closed and Archer let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. There crouched down between a bunk and the wall was the near-fetal body of Charles Tucker. His head was pushed down between his legs and Archer could hear heavy breathing.

"What's wrong, Trip?"

Trip raised his head. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. Trip sniffed. "I'm sorry to trouble you, Cap'n, but I have to talk to you."

Archer stooped down to be closer to his chief engineer. "What's up?" he said softly.

"I knew that this mission would be difficult, Sir. You remember that time during the initial testing session for the warp engines? When after the tests were done, we went out drinking that night?"

Archer had a sinking feeling. "Ummm, yes?"

"You remember all that stuff I told you?" Trip said.

Archer nodded. "Um, yeah. I thought you were pretty plastered at the time."

Tucker looked right at Archer. "I meant every word." His voice was just a whisper.

Archer stood up again, unsure at how to take this. While he was wrestling with his thoughts, Trip spoke up again. "Cap'n -" his voice cracked. He tried again. "Jon. I'm in love with you."

Now Archer's mind was reeling. How to handle this? Tucker stood right up and placed himself up close to Jonathan Archer. He was right in Archer's personal space. "I wasn't sure at first...I wouldn't have brought this up, but..." Trip broke off, tears streaming. "I wanted to let you know before I lost you completely. I love you, sir. "

Archer turned away before Trip could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Trip, I, uh..." Come on, Archer, he told himself. Open up! This is what you've wanted for a long time! He really wants you! Tell him!

Trip, naturally, interpreted Archer's turning away as rejection. Fresh tears ran down his face and he turned away as well. "Well, sir, I just wanted you to -" "know."

Archer spun around. "Trip. Trip!"

Tucker turned his head towards Archer. Jon grabbed Trip's body and spun him completely around so that Tucker was facing him. Jon held onto Trip's body hard.

"I love you too, Trip. I guess, in some way, I've always known."

The two men looked deep into each other's watery eyes. They moved closer, closer, and still closer. Finally, their lips touched. A gentle soft movement that wasn't sure about itself until their mouths were completely into each other and then the gentleness lost to raw sensual passion. Archer and Tucker kissed passionately finally releasing their emotions and lust to each other.

Trip broke off the kiss first. Now he was crying tears of happiness. "God, you have no idea how much I wanted this. When I saw you and T'Pol, I thought..."

Archer took Tucker by his chin. "Trip, you had me when you bounced the shuttlepod off Enterprise."

The two men embraced tightly. Finally, their dreams were coming true. Trip's desperate times were no more.


End file.
